


I Love You Even From Here

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: Snufkin and Moomin's first I love you.





	I Love You Even From Here

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I wrote based on my boyfriend and I's voice calls.

“Hey Sufkin! How’s your travels going?” I asked, rocking back and forth on my bed. Pappa’s laptop was sitting on my bed in front of me, propped up on an old hardcover book so the fans could still work. I had my headphones on, and was holding the microphone up to my mouth.

“Hullo Moomin. I’m alright, I’ve been going interesting places and meeting interesting people, as usual.” Snufkin said. He hated video calling, but he didn’t mind voice chatting at all. He was probably in some public library given the way he was talking, quieter than usual. His phone could barely keep the app for Discord open for long, definitely not long enough to voice chat. 

“That’s good! Is there anyone in particular you could tell me about?” I asked, rocking even more. I’m so excited about finally talking to Snufkin. It’s so hard to contact him while he’s travelling. At least, anything beyond texting. But this? This is great.

“I suppose. I met a small group of backpackers and I went with them for a little while. I’m in Greece right now, Athens as a matter of fact. It’s beautiful here Moomin, there’s a mix of ancient ruins and modern technology, it’s perfect for someone like me.” I smiled widely even though he couldn’t see it. Snufkin’s voice just makes me so happy, it’s so cute, even if it is a bit monotone. 

Our romantic relationship was still sort of new, but we’d been best friends since we were very little. Even after our relationship became romantic, not a whole lot changed. We still act pretty much the same, except for the occasional cuddling. Snufkin was never one for physical affection to begin with, and I promised him we’d take it slow. I had almost given him a kiss on the cheek when he went away for his winter travels this year, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. He didn’t seem to notice, and I felt a little upset, but it was okay. I can do it when he gets back in the spring. 

“I’m glad you’re having fun Snufkin.” I said. I pulled open another tab and started scrolling through my tumblr. I always send Snufkin memes when we voice chat, and even though he doesn’t understand most of them, he laughs anyways. We never really talk much when we call, we just do it for comfort’s sake.

There’s different kinds of silence. Some of them are uncomfortable, some of them are truly terrible, and some of them are just a lull in conversation that stops quickly. But the kind of silence Snufkin and I have when we call like this? It’s quiet, comforting, peaceful. Neither of us feel like we need to talk, so we don’t. It’s as simple as that really. I don’t pressure him, and he doesn’t pressure me. And neither of us judge each other when we have to leave because we get overwhelmed. Snufkin is my best friend and now my boyfriend, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I’m sorry to cut it short, but I think I have to leave Moomin.” I snapped out of my haze of sending him memes as Snufkin spoke again. I nodded, before remembering he couldn’t see me.

“Alright Snufkin, I’ll talk to you later.” I said, not really ready to stop calling.

“I…” I hovered my mouse over the end call button, but realized that Snufkin had something else to say. “I….um….I love you.” I gasped and jumped a little.

“Oh! I love you too Snufkin!” I said, grinning up a storm. He chuckled.

“You sound cute when you say it.” He said and I blushed. 

“Says the guy who sounds cute all the time.” He laughed a little harder, but cut himself off quickly.

“Alright Moomin, I really do have to go now, I’m getting some dirty looks from people. I love you, and I’ll talk to you as soon as I can. Goodbye dove.”

“Goodbye my spring. I love you too.” I said right before he hung up. I jumped up off my bed and began to giggle like a maniac. I started jumping around my room, still giggling. Little My came to stand in the doorway, but I ignored her.

“What’s got you so excited?”

“Snufkin loves me! He said he loves me!” I yelled. She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. 

“Good for you peabrain. Next time he calls, tell me so I can say hi.” She said before going back down the hallway to her room. 

“I will!” I called after her, before collapsing on my bed. 

Today was a very good day.


End file.
